Reflective surfaces can include metals, plastics, and the like. Non-reflective surfaces can be coated with a light reflective coating so as to effectively make the surface light reflective. Light reflective coatings, such as paint, can be used for a number of different applications. For example, a light reflective coating can be used to provide aesthetic benefits or energy saving benefits. Specific types of light reflective coatings, such as a UVC reflective coating can be used to increase the effectiveness of UVC-emitting light sources for several applications, including, but not limited to, disinfecting surfaces or rooms (e.g., a hospital room or a clean room), decontaminating wastewater, catalyzing a desired chemical reaction, oxidizing a volatile organic compound, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,201 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,621 teach fluorinated polymers and air void morphologies to scatter a broad spectrum of light.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,511,281 teaches an Ultraviolet Germicidal irradiation (UVGI) sterilization process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,325 teaches air-void filled coating compositions for UVA and UVB reflecting paint.